


Timezones

by zor



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zor/pseuds/zor
Summary: It was not like her father to call so late at night. It wasn't like him to call at all. With issues still left unresolved between them, Tomoe can only wonder what he intends to talk about as she holds the phone to her ear.
Kudos: 4





	Timezones

As Tomoe finished combing out her hair, she could start to feel the weight of exhaustion bearing down on her body. There had been a significant decrease in Rosalia patients over the past two weeks, and it seemed that at last, life was finally returning to normal. Already the employees at Resurgam could start to see the effects of this trend. Not only was this the first full night off Tomoe had since the outbreak began, but this was probably the first time she could actually relax and not worry about being called in for an emergency. After a cup of chamomile tea and reading a chapter in her book, she was looking forward to a night of undisturbed, blissful rest.  
  
A gentle knock came three times in succession on the wood of her shoji, followed by a meek "Milady?"  
  
"Hanzou?" Tomoe promptly got up from her futon and went to see what her butler needed. He usually never came to her at this time of night. "What is it?"  
  
Her butler gave a respectful bow as he held out a cell phone. "Forgive me for disturbing you so late, milady. But I received a phone call from your father. He desires to speak with you about matters he did not say."  
  
Tomoe felt her stomach lurch at the mention of her father. They had not spoken since his operation, and he had yet to respond to her letter, which she had sent a good few weeks before this whole mess even started. It left her wondering what he could have wanted. If it had matters pertaining to the family, he would have sent messengers to her home. But flights to the United States were still restricted...  
  
"Milady? If you would like, I can tell him that you were on your way to bed."  
  
"No, it's alright." Tomoe accepted the phone. "My father rarely makes phone calls. I should see what he wants."  
  
"I understand. Very well, I will wait until you are finished then."  
  
"Thank you, Hanzou."  
  
Once she was left alone, Tomoe glanced down at the phone, her finger hovering above the hold button as she mentally braced herself for this. Drawing in a shaky breath, she pressed it and brought the receiver to her ear. "H-Hello? ...Father?"   
  
"Tomoe. Is that you? Why does your voice sound higher than usual?"  
  
"It...it must be the phone, Father." She mentally chided herself; _stop acting like a child! This is your father! There is no reason to be nervous._  
  
"Hm." There was a long silence on the other end, and Tomoe briefly wondered if the line had went dead when her father's voice came back once more. "Tomoe."  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"I understand that there has been a disease spreading in the US. Has your state been affected?"  
  
"Ah, the Rosalia virus. Yes, our state was where it was first spotted. The hospital where I work at had received the majority of the patients. But we were able to engineer a vaccine for it, so it's been pretty much contained now. We've even seen a decrease in new cases, and there haven't been any new deaths reported either."  
  
"I see."  
  
Trying to continue this conversation was painful. Especially when she was already so tired. Nevertheless, Tomoe bit her lip and attempted to power through the awkwardness, as it would be against the path of honor to turn around and run in the face of conflict. She was better than that.  
  
"And um...where did you hear about it?"  
  
"The news mentioned something of it here when the government shut down all flights to America. Hanzou filled me in on the details."  
  
"Ah." Tomoe figured word would have reached there eventually, considering so many people died, but she had been so busy she didn't have the time to check.  
  
"From what I heard, this must have kept you preoccupied. However, I hope you have not been neglecting your training."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Very good. You represent everything the Tachibana name stands for, and it is imperative you carry yourself as so, especially in foreign land."  
  
"I will remember that. Um...is that why you called, Father?"  
  
Yoshikage did not say anything as a brief pause followed, almost like he was considering his words. Finally, he muttered out a low: "I...am relieved that you are well, my daughter. That is all."   
  
His words were so unexpected and so sudden, that Tomoe's mind went completely blank, and she had forgotten what she was going to say next. By the time she attempted to respond, Yoshikage had already hung up the phone. Long after the conversation ended, she still found herself staring blankly at the phone, as if the device could explain what exactly was her father's reasons for calling. He was never one to call so suddenly and not without purpose either. The whole thing had caught her off guard, and she was left trying to process it all.   
  
Their relationship had never been an easy one, with him being distant and strict on her training. He didn't bother with trivial matters like parental doting. And yet, the more time Tomoe spent dwelling on it, the more she was beginning to realize that maybe in his own way, he truly was letting her know that he cared for her. The last time they had said goodbye was in a moment of familial drama and anger; she didn't even get to say goodbye to him years later after his surgery. This time...he made the call to show his concern, and deep-rooted love, for her, something Tomoe never thought she would ever hear that from him in her lifetime.   
  
"Lady Tomoe?" A gentle knock on the wood of the shoji came three times in succession. "...Milady, is everything alright in there?"  
  
Tomoe blinked, coming out of her daze as she got up to answer it. "Ah, Hanzou. Sorry, everything is fine. Father and I just finished our call." She handed him back the cell phone.  
  
Hanzou slowly nodded as he observed her face precariously. "Are you certain you're alright?" He withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. It took Tomoe a moment before she became aware of the wetness gathering in the corner of her eyelids. She just smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in these feelings of warmth and fullness that swelled within her heart.  
  
"Yes, Hanzou," She replied softly. "Everything is just...perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this as a joke with inspiration from the Trauma Center Discord, but then it grew serious. Oops. 
> 
> Tomoe and Dadchibana deserve a moment ;_;


End file.
